ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Devastation
Charlotte, North Carolina | music =''"Ride With Me"'' by Decypher Down | affiliation = | current_efeds = Extreme Answers Wrestling | previous_efeds = Answers Championship Wrestling Classic Wrestling Federation Xtreme Wrestling Federation | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Powerhouse, Brawler, Showman | signature = Chokeslam boxing blows | finisher = Divine Intervention -jacknife powerbomb-'' ''Crucifixion -Cradle Tombstone Piledriver-'' ''The Wrath of Olympus -Double Underhook Piledriver-'' | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = SCW Saint Valentines Day Massacare: Febuary 14th, 2008 | record = | accomplishments = • EAW Championship • EAW National Extreme Championship • EAW World Tag Team Championships • | retired = December 4th 2010 }} '''Kevin Devione', better known under the ring-name Kevin Devastation, is an American professional e-fedder who has worked in several e-federations between 2008 and 2011. He has served as a dominating force in the ring for months and uses both intimidation and skill to rise to the top. Kevin Devastation is currently signed to the e-federation, Extreme Answers Wrestling as writer of the brand Dynasty. =Early Life= Kevin Devione came into this world by a loving family. His mother Detria and his father Charlie both made sure that their son had the finest things in life. Anything this young boy wanted he got, and one day he saw a poster for a wrestling show coming to town. So his father took him to see this show. And then the thought set in "This seems like my kinda place", And so the career was born. =Career= Slammer Championship Wrestling After weeks of on air promos of something huge coming. A man finally stepped forward known as Kevin Devastation, and this man was on what he called "his quest to own SCW". Kevin became the first SCW Xtreme Champion at the SCW Anarchy Rules ppv by defeating Iceman in a casket match. He reigned as champion for weeks and defeated challenger after challenger in one on one title matches. Kevins title wins soon made him cocky and he even said if he lost the title in a fatal four way he would quit SCW.Kevin lost the match but wasnt involved in the pinfull, after weeks of being away promos started playing saying SAVE_US_444 which left the SCW locker room confused. DMS shocked the world when he anounced that Qwerty had to defend his MITB case against a mystery opponent when it looked as if the mystery opponent was DMS the code was broken to reveal SAVE_US_DOA. Kevin made his return with a new look and a new attitude he proclaimed himself King of his world. Kevin won the MITB case and cashed it in the next night against Nigel to become the SCW World Champion at SCW ppv Referendum. Over the next few weeks Kevin became more egotistical and evolved into the King of everything. Kevin allined himself with Shawn, JX and Qwerty creating his own empire and started fueding with the new SCW guys. The empire soon won all the titles in SCW and looked unstoppable until Kevin lost his SCW World title against DDD after fellow new star Thunder interfered in their tables match. this loss drove Kevin insane for power and the following week he reclaimed the title. Kevin took out multiple members of the SCW roster over the next few weeks and even fooled Nigel into thinking he was to be accepted into the Empire only to destroy him and crown himself the SCW Kings champion. Kevin lost the World title to a returning DMS when Nigel also returned as Chronic during DMS's and Kevins epicly renowned Clockwork Red hell in a cell match. after the match Kevin stripped the empire of their titles and awarded them to himself in a last ditch effort to save himself from obscurity. the next night Kevin retired the Tag Team Titles and lost the Xtreme Title to Chronic after DMS double murder DDT'd him through a table. this pushed Kevin over the edge so he hired an outside consultant to help him destroy the SCW roster. the outside consultant was noneother than former SCW Champion Raven X. Kevin and Raven X destroyed the SCW roster until only DMS and Chronic remained then Kevin did the unthinkable by putting his career and kings title on the line against Chronic's Xtreme title and DMS's World title for control of SCW itself. Kevin won the hour long match after D.O.Aing DMS and hitting the Devastating punt kick to his skull after the match Kevin told the world that SCW was nomoresince he won the entire company in that match. Sports Entertainment Xtreme Kevin controlled S.E.X with an iron fist as what many people say was his best attitude towards the world,The American Devastator. He went on to be a World Champion twice until he was buried alive by DMS and the UnAmericanz, UK Force and Iced Cofi. Weeks went by as S.E.X was introduced to Clyde as the official Comissioner. And he booked fair and fun matches until The S.E.X World Champion Larry Love was the subject of mind games by a man known as the higher power. For weeks the man was almost struck by lightning,set ablaze,and had his hom broken into and ransacked. the higher power even went as far as to kidnap Larrys girlfriend Lizzy Valentine. At the biggest event in S.E.X, Hardcore Heaven the higher power revealed himself to be Kevin Devastation as he arrived to the scene via old school horse drawn casket. As the fire rose around it and the lightning bolts hit. The casket rose to a standing position and a hand bursted through. Kevin emerged darker and more satanic than ever he created the order of the black dragon and began sacrificing S.E.X superstars he considered "perfect vessals for his brethren" Kevin was turning into a monster and even started to refer to himself as Anubis the ancient god of damnation. S.E.X suddenly went bust and Kevin disappeared for months with no contact with anyone the world thought they were rid of Kevin only to see him return in other organizations. Extreme Answers Wrestling Kevin started off in EAW with the tag team La Secta Apocalyptica. After a feud with RoViper and a tag team title run Kevin won the National Extreme championship from his partner Dark Emperor and ran rugshot over anybody in his path.Kevin recently went through a change by giving up all the darkness and going back to his Houston ruits and riding out on a Harley suprising everybody even his own partner Dark Emperor.soon after the transformation Kevin was in store for a blast from his past.Dark Emperor announced he found an opponent for Kevin to face,and Kevin accepted the challenge for Tougie to come out and try and get revenge on Kevin for putting NWFailure on efed life support,but Kevin once again made short work of Tougie once again by hitting his new finisher,The Ass Kickin Finale off the stage through a glass table.Kevin won the match but turned on Dark Emperor and hit him with it aswell off the stage. After wards Kevin went through a program with Dark Emperor which included a destructive last man standing match at Road to Redemption that Kevin lost,but was the spark of attention yet again when he delivered what people have said to be his most intense on-screen promo ever when he told the world about how the failure at the event was not by him,but everybody else who couldnt make an impact. After that he went through a small depression and losing streak. But afterwards he found out why,he lost the one thing that made his career what it was. His EGO. And therefore he took out the black hair dye,let his hair grow out a bit longer again. And he made sure that everyone forgot about the Son of Anarchy. And made sure people remembered Big Sexy. The CEO of EAW During Kevins time at EAW he was made CEO of the federation. He always loved the power and that ego boost just made sure he was there for good. And the CEO as EAW has never ever been the same since. People may hate him and hate what he does. But who can stop the man with power this time. No regular member can touch his ego with snide comments now. Dynasty Writer Kevin took time away from the big time scene to focus on some backstage booking in the Extreme Answers Wrestling Dynasty brand. Kevin was away from the ring for a few months with a kayfabe "career-threatening head injury" Which was played off into Kevins transitioning back into the "Heart of Darkness" phase of his career that he wanted to end on. One Last Run Kevin Devastation now renouncing his ego, his happiness and his family, became the most feared man in the whole company on terms of his mind games and shear torturing of his opponents in the ring. He squared off with his old rival Cyclone who earlier in his career had MADE into the star that he is today. Kevin used every trick he had left in his arsenal, and some actually worked for a while. But eventually the smoke and mirrors were taken down and the big dog that struck fear was nothing more than a deranged lunatic who wanted to end cyclone no matter the cost. So finally the final showdown was set at No Regards...Winner would walk away victorious and the loser would just walk away forever. Kevin Devastation had that set up so that he could finally end his career on the note he wanted to and not for somebody else. He lost the match when Cyclone hit Kevins own DOA on him to finish him off once and for all. =In Efederations= Moveset :Signature Moves ::*Big Boot ::*Hellraiser (Chokeslam) ::*Money Maker (one handed falling chokeslam) ::*Running Big Boot ::*Multiple knees in the corner/multiple elbows in the corner ::*Side Walk Slam ::*TOOOOOOO SSSWWEEEEEEEETTTTT( screams to sweet the runs the ropes and hits a leg drop) ::*Suck This ( crotch chops at the opponent then kicks him in the face) ::*Lucky 7( 6 right hands then a spinning closeline) ::*Smokin Ace ( dodges a closeline then hits a cutter out of nowhere) ::*Royal Flush(powerslam into turnbuckles then running powerslam) ::*Ridin High (Over the top rope no handed dive) :Finishers ::*DOA ::*The Wrath of Olympus ::*Divine Intervention ::*The Crucifixion ::*The Ass Kickin Finale Miscellaneous :Nicknames ::*Big Sexy ::*The God ::*The Heart of Darkness ::*The Son of Anarchy :Managers ::*Dark Emperor(2009-2010) ::*Ricky Razor (2009) :Theme Music ::*Tearing Away by Drowding Pool ::*I Am God by Kirk Franklin ::*Blood Red Sandman by Lordi =Championships and Accomplishments= :Extreme Answers Wrestling ::*EAW Championship (1-Time) ::*EAW Interwire Championship (1-ime) ::*EAW National Extreme Championship (1-Time) ::*EAW World Tag Team Champion (1-Time) :Classic Wrestling Federation ::*CWF Tag Team Champion (1-Time) ::*CWF Specialists Champion (1-Time) :Answers Championship Wrestling Federation ::*ACWF Junior Heavyweight Champion (1-Time) :Answers Championship Wrestling ::*ACW Corruption Champion (1-Time) :Xtreme Wrestling Federation ::*XWF World Tag Team Championship (1-Time) :Slammer Championship Wrestling ::*SCW World Championship (7 Times) ::*SCW Xtreme Championship (2-times) ::*SCW Tag Team Championship (1-Time) ::*SCW Kings Championship (1-Time) :Sports Entertainment Xtreme ::*S.E.X World Championship (5-Times) ::*S.E.X Xtreme Championship (3-Times)